1. Technical Field
This invention relates to audio systems, and more particularly, to a system for management of audio related equipment.
2. Related Art
Use of an audio system to amplify audio signals is well known. Typically, an audio system operates to amplify an audio signal with an amplifier and drive one or more loudspeakers. Such audio systems can range from relatively simple configurations having only a few components, such as in a retail clothing store, to large complex systems, such as those used in a concert hall performance.
Configuration of an audio system usually involves the physical placement and interconnection of the devices that make up the audio system. In addition, some of the devices, such as an amplifier, typically include user configurable settings. The settings may be configured at the preference of the user to achieve the desired audio system performance. As the size and complexity of an audio system increases, the amount of interconnections and settings may also increase. In addition, the devices in the audio system may become more geographically dispersed. Accordingly, operation, maintenance and troubleshooting of the system may become more challenging. This is especially true in audio systems that are repeatedly disassembled and re-assembled in various configurations, such as in the case of a touring musical group.
Additionally, the monitoring of multiple audio systems that are geographically remote from each other is also difficult task. For example, the monitoring of the audio systems for retail stores spread throughout a geographic region may involve audio components that are miles apart. Typically, error reporting or journaling of these dispersed audio systems is not possible from a remote location. Instead, a technician may have to travel to the location of the audio system to perform error testing and maintenance, which increases the cost of maintaining the audio systems. In addition, the systems may not be functional until the technician reaches the location to diagnose and fix the error.